The present invention relates generally to construction machine management and more particularly to implementing operational practices for construction machines.
Construction sites are typically managed by assigning tasks of a construction project to operators of construction machines to safely and efficiently complete the construction project within the scheduled time. Construction sites usually include a number of different construction machines working together to complete tasks of the construction project. The completion of a task in a safe and efficient manner depends on the level of skill and experience of the operator. For example, an inexperienced operator may perform tasks in a non-optimal manner, which results in inefficiency, increased wear and tear on the machine, unsafe workplace conditions, and increased operator fatigue. Conformance of the operators to the best operational practices of the machine is especially important in a construction site environment, where multiple construction machines cooperate with or depend upon each other to complete a task.